<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show me a brand new beat by jazzaiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666054">Show me a brand new beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko'>jazzaiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Music, Mutual Pining, Rocker Chanyeol, Soloist Jongdae, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The song comes to an end. Chanyeol is speechless. "That was…" </p><p>"... amazing. I think I want to do this song." Jongdae beams, his eyes sparkling brightly. It makes Chanyeol swoon.</p><p>Rock Musician AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show me a brand new beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is written spontaneously for my friend Eka / @JDaestination based on this <a href="https://twitter.com/JDaestination/status/1226776131329650688">prompt</a></p><p>The title is taken from Listen to the Stereo!! by GOING UNDER GROUND</p><p>Thank you @cosmicmilktea for beta-ing for me and the kind words ^^</p><p>Hope you like it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Kyungsoo-ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of eyes framed by thick-rimmed glasses turn towards him. "What is it, Chanyeol?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol flips the papers on his hand. "You know I don't like reading lines and lines of text." And right, he much prefers comics, it has visuals and much less text. "Sum it up for me please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but relents, letting out a loud sigh. After reading a copy of the same set of proposals in his hands, he clears his throat. "So, basically, this TV station is making a new program. Music oriented. They are putting a musician and a singer together. For a week, you two have to collaborate and come up with a solo performance for each of you and also joint performance. It can be a cover or an entirely new song. For the pilot episode, they want you as the musician."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods in understanding. Any music-oriented thing interests him and this program seems promising. He feels honored to be asked as their first cast. It means that his music skill as the lead guitarist and second vocalist of alternative band Exordium is getting recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing bothers him though. "Is it mentioned there which singer I'm going to work with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo scans the papers again. "Nope. They say it is a surprise. It will be revealed to us at the first meeting." He looks up at the artist he manages. "But are you keen to join this? The PD keeps asking me, they need an answer ASAP."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grins, making the dimple appear on his cheek. "Yes, absolutely! I am honored." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo picks up his phone. "Okay then, I will inform them".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol never felt more nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shaking when he auditioned at the company he is currently signed with. He was nervous as hell during Exordium's debut performance, standing on stage with his bandmates Baekhyun on vocal, Zitao on bass, Jongin on drums, and Yixing on the keyboard slash rhythm guitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing beats this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrill of getting into something unknown, to work with someone entirely new. His hands can't stay still, spinning his pen around, then drumming on the table. He wonders who he is going to work with. Is it a male or a female singer? Honestly speaking, although Chanyeol has written and produced for several artists, he is always more awkward working with females – he has to be extra mindful of his manners and not make the female artist uncomfortable – so deep down he prefers working with males, it is more liberating. His mind starts to narrow down the promising male singers. He hopes he will be matched with people around his age, who will be easier to understand and communicate with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door finally opens. The PD of the show and some staff with cameras in hand enters, stationing themselves. The PD stands behind the table across Chanyeol. He smiles at him and extends his hand, which Chanyeol shakes firmly. He waits until the PD sits down first before sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our multi-talented Park Chanyeol-ssi! It is such a pleasure having you onboard." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiles charmingly. "The pleasure is mine. Thank you for recognizing my abilities and for trusting me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You deserve it. We look forward to seeing all your potential." The smile on the PD's face turns mischievous. "So, I guess you are curious who you will be working with, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely. I am so excited." Chanyeol really can't keep it under control. His eyes keep darting towards the door, curious who will come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, without further ado, I will introduce you. The singer." As if on cue, the door opens. One person steps into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels as if time freezes. The man is wearing a simple beige sweater, his hair black and short with bangs falling softly over his forehead. He has a small face and small build as well. But something about him is so magnetic, it makes Chanyeol stare. He literally shines. Radiating gentleness. Kindness. Purity. And goodness, that high cheekbones, jawline, kind eyes, and lips that curls upwards at the end. The man smiles at him – that lips curl upwards more, teeth showing, his eyes turn into crescents with cute crinkles around it – and something inside Chanyeol just melt. If someone tells him that this man is an angel, Chanyeol would have believed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who is this man?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Kim Jongdae. Nice to meet you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol," Chanyeol says it without thinking, standing up dumbly to shake hands. Jongdae's hand is so small and tiny, Chanyeol can easily envelop it with his big palm and long fingers. Sensing how soft and warm Jongdae's hand is, suddenly Chanyeol feels self-conscious of his calloused hand and thick fingertips, roughened by years of plucking guitar strings. But Jongdae's face shows no sign of judgment. Instead, the singer looks at him with nothing but interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that you two already meet each other, let's officially start our program: Sing and Songs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The PD briefs them on the schedule, where they will film things, what is expected of them. But Chanyeol is having a difficult time focusing. And it has something to do with the singer he is going to collaborate with, who is sitting right across him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is certainly very attractive. His manner gets full marks too, always letting others talk before him, always listening. The way he nods excitedly, paying attention… the way he smiles and laughs...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Chanyeol, what do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Chanyeol snaps out of his staring. Kyungsoo eyes him weirdly, shoving his notes for him to peek at. Chanyeol thanks the heavens for giving him such a considerate manager. Apparently they were discussing the dates to start the challenge. It will require both him and Jongdae to be free for the whole week. So far they have two options, next week or the next month. Jongdae will have a busking schedule this weekend and has to prepare so that rules out this week. And in the next two weeks, Exordium has a magazine photoshoot and interview planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next week then." Chanyeol decides. He can't wait to work with Jongdae already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have a few days off before the challenge starts and will be filmed. Chanyeol tries to use the time as productively as possible, starting from googling the singer he is going to work with. He knows what he looks like and what a pleasant person he is, but honestly, Chanyeol has never heard of a singer named Kim Jongdae. And if he is going to play the music to accompany his singing, Chanyeol better finds out how Jongdae sounds like before choosing the song to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The search result finally loads on his screen. Kim Jongdae is apparently the real name of Chen, a ballad singer, often singing soundtracks for dramas. On the contrary, Chanyeol's music is more on rock, chill pop and r&amp;b. Chanyeol sinks on his seat. Why does the production team choose two people from very different genres? Isn't it easier to pick a ballad or folk musician for Jongdae? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There must be a reason. Anyway, Chanyeol decides to listen to Chen's song first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It blows him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae's voice is warm, bright and powerful. Something in Jongdae's voice is so addictive, Chanyeol can't stop listening to it. Once he finishes one song, he lets the next song plays and the next… Jongdae is sorrowful and melancholic on mellow songs, Chanyeol can really feel the heartbreak and pain in his voice. He is sweet and romantic in happy love songs as if he is the happiest man alive, head over heels with his lover. Jongdae knows how to manipulate his instrument which is his voice to fit the feel of songs well. With flawless command of technique, Jongdae can slide easily between notes, high and low. He is, no doubt, one of the best singers Chanyeol has ever heard. And to his joy, Jongdae is the same age as him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol has a feeling their collaboration will go smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the first day of filming at Chanyeol's studio wasn't going as well as he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Jongdae is nice and gentle, he is pretty stubborn and has strong opinions regarding his music. He knows exactly what he wants, which unfortunately differs from what Chanyeol has in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want something more calming, healing," Jongdae states. "Can't we pick a ballad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I am a rock musician," Chanyeol retorts. "How can my electric guitar fit that kind of song?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae frowns, but his mouth looks more like a pout. "Fine, do what you want for your performance. I will decide mine on my own," he says, but he doesn't seem very happy with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something ticks in Chanyeol's mind though. "Jongdae, can I tell you something very honest?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae still seems a tiny bit upset, pouting cutely, but nods. Chanyeol takes this as a cue to let out what is in his mind. "For a ballad singer, surprisingly, your voice is naturally loud and powerful. I think you will fit the rock genre easily. Why do you insist on singing ballads? In my opinion, by singing ballads you have to put more effort into controlling your voice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae's expression softens. He explains, "I want to comfort people through my voice. That is the reason why I sing. Soothe their broken hearts, let them know they are not alone in their troubles." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol understands his reason now. It's not for popularity, but his reason is something noble. "I see… but do you intend to challenge yourself out of your comfort zone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae raises one eyebrow. "Every song I sing is a new, different challenge. What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, try singing something from a different genre. Like rock, maybe. Who knows it might suit you too?" A smile appears on Chanyeol's face, encouraging Jongdae. "Besides, it can expand your repertoire. Maybe your fans have been dying to listen to you singing other genres."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae ponders for a while. Chanyeol does have a point. And back in his school days, he did like singing rock on karaoke sessions with his friends. He glances at Chanyeol. "Okay, I will try. But for my solo performance, I still prefer a slower song."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Chanyeol grins. He has an idea of a song he wants Jongdae to try. "How about this song?" He points to a song on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae recognizes the title. "Oh wow. I actually love this one a lot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to try it?" Chanyeol picks up his guitar, setting it on his lap. "What key do you usually sing in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can use the original. I can adjust," Jongdae replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s finger moves on the strings and starts playing the intro. Jongdae’s voice enters during the first verse and wow. His range is indeed very wide. Chanyeol is surprised why Jongdae doesn't sing like this more. His lower register is to die for. The song is difficult but Jongdae pulls it off without issues. He also adds his own flavor and interpretation, singing freely. To be honest, Chanyeol loves this version more than the original. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song comes to an end. Chanyeol is speechless. "That was…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... amazing. I think I want to do this song." Jongdae beams, his eyes sparkling brightly. It makes Chanyeol swoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although initially they always bicker since both of them have many different ideas, Chanyeol is glad he and Jongdae manage to come to an agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the joint performance, they will try something totally new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the third day, they meet at a coffee shop. Chanyeol decides to show Jongdae something that he has kept hidden for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets his laptop on the table and turns it so Jongdae can see. "This is the song I told you over text. I wrote this some time ago for Exordium, but it wasn't used because it didn't fit the album theme. Baekhyun sang the guide. It was okay, but I want you to try this one. I think your touch can bring this song to new heights." He presses the play button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae puts down his cup, closes his eyes and listens closely, bobbing his head following the beat. His eyebrows twitch during the rap part. "Am I supposed to do that part too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckles. "Only if you want to. If not, I can take over. Rap is my bread and butter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nods and continues to listen. From his position, Chanyeol can see Jongdae tapping his feet and immersing himself in the song. He crosses his fingers. He really wants Jongdae to try. In his mind, this will be amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae's eyes flutter open. Chanyeol doesn't see it until now, but man, Jongdae has really nice eyelashes, thick and long, very pretty. He looks at Chanyeol in the eye, determined. "I will try this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On one condition though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Chanyeol asks. He will do anything as long as Jongdae sings this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Allow me to make some changes to the lyrics." Jongdae whines, "So many profanities! I'm not going to sing those." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae pouts so cutely, and how can Chanyeol resist that? No way. "Okay, so what do you have in mind, Mr. Singer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae seems offended. He scoffs. "Hey, I did write lyrics for some of my songs, okay? You are not the only writer in this room." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughs. He rummages inside his bag, and Jongdae follows suit. With a book and a pen in their hands, they run through the song again. Once in awhile, Jongdae pauses the song. He thinks for a while and writes something down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae shows his note. "What do you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol scans through the handwritten note and tries to sing to it. The words that are chosen, the pronunciation and breaks are well-thought, but something doesn't sit right. It changes the feel of the song. "How if we change it to 'will make you despair, feel it till you fall in'? Honestly, this is not a happy, empowering kind of song. It is more… angry. Think of starting a revolution and that kind of stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae writes down Chanyeol's suggestion and sings it. "Like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods excitedly. "Exactly like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the process of deciding what to perform, arranging &amp; practicing together, Chanyeol can't help but fall for Jongdae's charms. How caring he is, always reminding Chanyeol to take breaks, drink, eat, and take care of himself. And also how professional Jongdae is, always prepared and putting his absolute best singing in pitch-perfect even though it is just rehearsals. All of the while looking like the little angel that he is, cute and adorable in his oversized clothes, his paws peeking from the long sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little does Chanyeol know that Jongdae also has his eyes on him, stealing glances as Chanyeol works on his stuff. How passionate Chanyeol is about music, how his mind seems to overflow with ideas, and how infectious his enthusiasm is. How everything about him is big – tall, big build, big hands, big appetite, and a big heart. And how Jongdae silently wishes to cuddle his tiny body against Chanyeol's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chanyeol does notice that Jongdae grows to be more comfortable with him. Jongdae stays at Chanyeol's studio even after filming is over, doing extra rounds of practice (honestly Chanyeol already think he is good already but the perfectionist Jongdae always seem to find something to try out and explore), talking about music, movies and random things while huddling on one of his couches. It is so easy to laugh, to share stories with someone so keen and attentive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chanyeol would be lying if he says he is not a little bit sad when Jongdae leaves at the end of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days passed and soon it's time for the performance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They meet at the TV station. The PD greets them, "At last, Chanyeol-ssi, Chen-ssi! Thank you for pushing through the past few days." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for giving us this opportunity as well, PD-nim," Jongdae answers cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hasn't taken a good look at Jongdae previously but wow. He looks different today. Jongdae has his hair up showing his forehead, making him look very manly and masculine. He wears a black leather jacket over a band t-shirt, tight fit ripped jeans hugging his thin limbs and wow, Chanyeol just realized Jongdae has a nice ass. Props to the stylist, Jongdae looks more like a singer for a rock band than a balladeer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look good," Chanyeol unconsciously lets out. Oops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae beams at the compliment. "So do you," eyeing the taller man. Chanyeol wears a simple black tee, purple jacket, and ripped pants but somehow he still manages to look so handsome. Chanyeol's hair is so fluffy, Jongdae has the urge to run his fingers through it. But he pushes back the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall we start the rehearsal?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they go up on stage for sound checks. There are apparently live audiences, gathering in front of the stage. Both Chanyeol and Jongdae greet the fans, who have loud cheers as a response. Jongdae checks the mic and his in-ear monitor, occasionally stealing glances at Chanyeol who is talking to the sound engineers, discussing what he wants for his guitar amplifier and effect. After several adjustments, he seems satisfied with how it sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only perform a small portion of each song, just enough to test the mic, guitar and the live band. The fans whine. "We want more! We want more!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae playfully speaks into the mic. "You guys will have to be a bitttt… more patient. Please wait, okay?" he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes~" they reply in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They return backstage and wait for further instruction from the PD. Chanyeol is looking at the staff working behind the stage when he feels something cold placed on his palm. Jongdae apparently puts a water bottle there. “Thanks,” he says gratefully, opening the bottle and letting the liquid flow into his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Jongdae replies, downing his own bottle of water. He gazes fondly at the audience. “I can’t wait to show them what we got.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The PD returns with another person, lanky with a bright smile. “Guys, meet Heechul. He will be the MC for the performance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Chanyeol knows Heechul, he is a member of an idol group but adept in MC-ing. He met him on another show before. They both bow politely to their seniors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul lights up upon seeing Jongdae. "Chennie, it's nice to meet you again after Radio Star and Studio Music Hall. You know I'm still a huge fan of you right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae shyly replies, "Ah, Heechul hyung, thank you, you flatter me." Suddenly Heechul puts his arm around Jongdae's shoulder. Probably they are closer than Chanyeol thought, but seeing them so close together makes him uncomfortable. A tiny bit upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is Chanyeolie? Hope he doesn't bother you too much," Heechul throws a playful smile at Chanyeol, the latter tries so hard not to barge in and separate Jongdae and Heechul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol is great. He gives a lot of ideas for our performance. You should look forward to it." Jongdae's eyes sparkle in delight as he speaks. Chanyeol suddenly feels his heart light up upon hearing the praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really?" Heechul smirks. "Alright then. Surprise hyung." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul runs through his flashcards before getting up on stage. He smiles brightly and starts his part. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our brand new program, Sing and Songs! Where a musician meets a singer and they collaborate on something special! For our first ever episode, we have two really superb artists. You must have known this person. He is from a really famous band, Exordium. He is great in guitar, also as amazing in writing and producing. Give it up for Chanyeol!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol steps on stage. The light falls upon him, making him feel more confident. He waves at the audience and as instructed by the staff earlier, he stands next to Heechul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have a musician with us. Who will sing? Let me invite someone very special. His voice soothes our heart, he has sung many soundtracks to the dramas we all love! Please join us on stage, Chen!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time for Jongdae to go up on stage. Chanyeol notices the difference immediately. Offstage, Jongdae is more shy, easily flustered and really cute. But as Chen, he radiates charisma and confidence. He smiles and waves at the audience, then joins Chanyeol and Heechul on the center of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Chanyeol and Chen! May I ask something?” Heechul prompts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, hyung,” Jongdae says into his mic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you two know each other prior to this show?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol immediately shakes his head. “Honestly speaking, I didn’t know Jongdae before. But when I hear his songs, he is really amazing. Don’t you guys think so?” Chanyeol purposely gets the audience to participate too, a skill learned from his many tours with Exordium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time for Jongdae to talk. “Okay, let me be honest. I knew Chanyeol prior to this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul’s expression changes, sensing a possible gossip crumbs. “Oho, really? How did you know him yet Chanyeol didn’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae shrugs, his cheek flushed a bit red. “I guess it is no secret that Baekhyun, the vocalist of Exordium, is my best friend. That’s how I got to know Chanyeol.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, what? What is this conspiracy? Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise. Baekhyun didn’t say a thing when Chanyeol agreed to participate in this show and said nothing after he and Jongdae met in the first meeting. He will go find that asshole later and ask for an explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But regardless, this is the first time I get to work with Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul nods, “Now, are you all curious what kind of performance they will put together? Let’s start the first song!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabs his electric guitar and slings it over his head into a comfortable position. Jongdae steps to the side. This is the time for Chanyeol to shine. He puts the mic into the stand and starts his song, strumming the guitar. It is an arranged version of one of his all-time favorite songs. Although it is in a different language, Chanyeol knows this song by heart, it is not difficult for him to sing. From the side, Jongdae helps provide backing vocals, harmonizing softly as Chanyeol sings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience breaks into cheers and applause when the song finishes. Chanyeol grins, pleased by the response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul joins them back on stage. “So that was the first song, Viva La Vida by Coldplay, performed by Chanyeol! Any particular reason why you picked this song, Chanyeol?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grips the mic to speak. “I really love Coldplay and this is one of my favorite songs. My fans know that I usually do the rap in Exordium. That’s why I chose this song. I want to show a different side of me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul nods in understanding. "I see! That is really cool! What do you guys think? Do you prefer Chanyeol to rap or sing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, really," Chanyeol says, giving a bow, earning him another round of applause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And did you guys hear Chen sing too? Do you all want to hear him sing?" Heechul prompts. The audience cheers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's move on to the second stage!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol steps back, giving the center space for Jongdae. After a nod from the singer, Chanyeol signals to the live band to start. The drum begins to play, and Chanyeol starts his melody. Some people in the audience swoon and a sound of “ooh” can be heard, recognizing the song Jongdae is going to sing. The singer however, closes his eyes and immerses himself into the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first verse goes perfectly, Jongdae nailing every part. Chanyeol feels goosebumps. During rehearsal, Jongdae was already good, but this is really… breathtaking. Chanyeol has to snap out of his trance and focuses on his guitar part. He has to play well, so Jongdae can continue singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ends and Chanyeol heaves a relieved breath. That was more difficult than he thought. After rounds and rounds of rehearsal, Chanyeol thought he could get over being enchanted by Jongdae’s singing, but somehow today it feels more potent than ever. Probably it also has to do with how good he looks today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul comes back on stage. “So that was the second song, Drunken Truth by Kim Dong Ryul, performed by Chen! Do you guys like it?” The audience cheers even louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen, that was really spectacular! You usually sing ballad songs, why do you choose to sing this one in particular?" Heechul asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae glances at Chanyeol briefly before answering. "On our first meeting, Chanyeol told me that I have a loud and powerful voice suitable for rock songs and asked me to try. Thanks to him, I decided to step out of my comfort zone and sing this song." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much, Chanyeol and Chen! We will be back after a commercial break."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera stops rolling. Heechul gives them both a high-five. "That was really amazing, you two!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really can't wait for the joint performance," Heechul says with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some moments of break, they get ready for the joint performance. Jongdae disappeared during break but when he is back, it makes Chanyeol's jaw drops. Jongdae has taken off his leather jacket and apparently the grey-colored band shirt he is wearing is sleeveless. The cutting is so low, he can see the side of Jongdae's body which is decorated with a tasteful tattoo. And also, glimpses of his nipples. Chanyeol wonders what will happen if he sucks on them, what will Jongdae's moan sound like... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol! Are you ready?" Jongdae's cheerful voice snaps him out of his fantasy. The sight of his angelic face feels so disconnected with the sexy body he has underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not trusting his voice, Chanyeol nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The staff calls and they are back on stage again. As expected, the audience starts whispering the moment Jongdae steps on stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen oppa! Oh my God!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen oppa is so hot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So sexy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul raises his hand, and the audience immediately knows to shut up. "Now it is the highlight of the show! Let's begin the special collab performance!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's fingers are ready on the guitar. He steps on the effect to turn it on, and nods to Jongdae to start the show. Chanyeol plays the melody straight away, the drums following his lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ARE YOU READYYYY!!!" Jongdae yells on top of his lungs. Immediately, the audience goes crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As planned, Chanyeol does the rap the first verse, then Jongdae does the second verse and sings the chorus. Jongdae sings with all his heart, headbanging to the beat of the music, moving from one side of the stage to the other full of energy. His voice is really powerful, it gives Chanyeol goosebumps and makes him soar high to the point of catharsis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is definitely a performance Chanyeol will never forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience cheers so loud Chanyeol feels his eardrums are going to burst. Jongdae pants but smiles sheepishly. Chanyeol doesn't expect Jongdae to come over and entwine their fingers together. Chanyeol is startled but let Jongdae do what he wants. He raises their hands and then pulls Chanyeol for a bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow wow wow! That was one splendid performance!" Heechul cheers. Chanyeol puts his guitar down then joins Heechul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chen is a dear friend to me and I never expected him to sing like this! I never knew I needed him to sing rock songs. Thank you very much Chanyeol for pulling him out of his shell!" Chanyeol smiles at his senior. He too is glad Jongdae agreed to do this. To let out the potential he has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have never heard this song before. By any chance, did you specially compose it for this occasion? Can you explain it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol takes the mic and speaks. "The title is Up Rising. It is a song that never saw the light. Initially, I wrote it for Exordium but didn't make it to our album.” He hears responses here and there, takes a pause then continues. “But I felt Jongdae can bring this song to a new height. When I showed it to him, he liked it too so we decided to perform it together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is really sweet. I'm glad we are able to hear this cool song.” Heechul comments. A chorus of “ooh” can be heard in the studio, agreeing with the MC. There is a flash of mischief appearing in Heechul’s eyes, Chanyeol doesn’t like it. “Don’t you all agree they look good together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul grins. “Do you want them to work on something together again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol feels his ears getting hot. But Heechul doesn’t stop talking. “Please look forward to the next episodes! If you have any musicians and singers you want to see collaborating together, please send us mails…” At this point, Chanyeol starts to tune out everything else and glances to the side. He sees Jongdae is all flustered too. Oh goodness. Someone, please save them. And thankfully the help comes in the form of the crew, telling them that it is okay to leave the stage now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol-ah!” Kyungsoo approaches him as he descends the stage. His usually stoic face lights up. “I can’t believe it! You two were amazing! I also recorded it to show to the rest of Exordium.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol widens his eyes in panic. “WAIT, NO! DON’T SHOW THEM!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Baekhyun would be happy to see his two best friends working together and performing something cool. Besides, this will be broadcasted in national television too, what’s the issue?” Kyungsoo dismisses him, quickly making a beeline out. Chanyeol follows him and is about to rant to his manager on why he should not share the video (because he is embarrassed as hell) when Kyungsoo stops and suddenly bows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently the PD is there. “Thank you very much for your time and effort, Chanyeol-ssi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiles and gives a slight bow. “You are most welcome. And thank you for providing us with this platform. I’m really grateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On behalf of the production team, we would like to thank you and your manager. Are you free later? We are having dinner and would like to invite you two as our thank you,” the PD says, his eyes hopeful. Kyungsoo takes his phone and checks the schedule. “It should be fine. We can join.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later! I will text your manager the address.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour later, they gather at a BBQ place near the TV station. All the crew is there, including the PD and Heechul. Jongdae and his manager Junmyeon are also there. But to Chanyeol’s distress, Jongdae hasn’t changed out of his band t-shirt although he puts a jacket over it. The t-shirt makes him think of things he doesn’t want to think of right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The PD raises the glass, prompting everyone to do the same. “Cheers to the first episode!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food arrives and everyone starts digging in. Chanyeol shares the same table with Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Heechul. After eating, somehow Heechul decides it will be fun to start a drinking game. “Truth or dare!” he asks. He spins the bottle and it lands on Kyungsoo. “Truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul smiles conspiratorially, “As a manager, have you ever been upset with your artist?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo scoffs and puts his glass down. “So many times! Chanyeol is so messed up, once he is in the studio, he’s all cooped up in there and never wants to go out. I have to pull him for other schedules.” Everyone at the table laughs. Chanyeol smacks Kyungsoo, only to have a death glare directed at him. He silences immediately, he doesn’t want to anger his manager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottle is spun again and this time it lands on Chanyeol. “Dare”. Chanyeol is always up for some challenges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heechul’s smile turns dangerous and Chanyeol knows he is about to regret his choice. “I dare you to kiss Chennie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dare, Chanyeol. Don’t be a chicken,” Heechul encourages. Why is he doing this to him? He glances at Jongdae across the table and the singer gulps. Chanyeol downs a shot and strengthens his will. He leans closer. It’s just a dare, it doesn’t mean anything…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… and their lips meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae’s lips are soft and chewy. He tentatively sucks on it and to his surprise, Jongdae responds, opening his mouth wider. Something sparks inside of him. Chanyeol’s head feels light due to the kiss and the alcohol. He doesn’t know what he is doing until the cheer gets too loud and he breaks away from the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stares at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, that’s a hella hot kiss,” Heechul whistles. “I didn’t say it has to be on the lips though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Heechul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes. Jongdae’s face is so red, he keeps averting his eyes every time Chanyeol happens to glance in his direction. After some awkward moments, he excuses himself to the toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried, Chanyeol stands up and follows him. He feels he has made Jongdae uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t expect Jongdae to grab his hand on the way to the toilet. The singer looks up to him, still blushing but his eyes are determined. “Do you… want to continue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion. “Continue what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae presses his lips together, frustrated. “The kiss... Just now... I’m not the only one who is feeling it, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how they end up in the hotel room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Chanyeol slams the door closed, backing Jongdae against the wall. Their lips meet once again. Without the presence of anyone else, he is free to let his tongue roam inside Jongdae’s mouth. The other is so responsive, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands linger on Jongdae’s jacket to take it off. They trail down further to the side of the singer's body. Bless the low cut of the t-shirt, it gives him full access to Jongdae's nipples. Chanyeol playfully tugs on it and Jongdae moans. It's loud and sexy, turning him on more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The musician breaks the kiss and stares at the singer. Jongdae is so flustered, so messy, so beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so beautiful, baby." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol-ah." Jongdae smiles shyly. He looks so needy, and Chanyeol likes it. Chanyeol runs his hand up and down Jongdae's side when he suddenly giggles. And his tone turns serious. "Don't touch there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling mischievous, Chanyeol purposely pokes the spot under his armpit. Jongdae jerks but then smacks the taller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said, don't touch there." Jongdae frowns, but it looks more like a pout, making Chanyeol want to tease him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Jongdae's dismay, Chanyeol is much stronger than he is, sweeping him off his feet and throws him on the bed. Pinned under the tall guitarist, he is helpless. He tries to nudge Chanyeol but the other is too strong. Chanyeol continues to tickle him and Jongdae trashes on the bed, giggling and yelling, unable to take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PARK CHANYEOL!" Jongdae yells once he manages to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Kim Jongdae is very ticklish," Chanyeol says playfully. Jongdae glares at him. One of his weaknesses has been revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," he tries to break away from the prison that is Chanyeol's hands on both sides of his body. Seeing how Chanyeol doesn't budge, he leans back on the mattress with a sigh. But his eyes are still upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughs. Jongdae looks like an angry kitten under him. He coos. "Shh, baby, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. Let me make it up to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still frowning, Jongdae pulls Chanyeol's head close and kisses him again. Chanyeol tastes like beer and barbeque, and Jongdae can smell his cologne faintly. It makes him drunk in love. He runs his hand through Chanyeol's hair, feeling the softness and fluffiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there is a vibration and a loud ringtone. Sighing, Chanyeol reaches his pocket and answers the call. "Kyungsoo-ya, I am with Jongdae now. Tell that to his manager too. Don't worry about us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, Chanyeol, where are you guys…" Kyungsoo's voice is cut off as Chanyeol turns off the phone and puts it on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae beams at him. "Let's continue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Jongdae sing is already wonderful, and it is even more pleasing to hear him call Chanyeol's name again and again – with pleasing voice when Chanyeol kisses him, with needy, breathy voice as Chanyeol breaches him and hits his prostate, and sleepy voice when they are both spent with cum all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I tell you something?" Jongdae asks, his eyes closed. He is about to doze to dreamland but he must say it before he forgets or even worse, loses the courage to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Chanyeol turns to his side, staring at the most beautiful singer he has ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually I knew from Baekhyun that you participated in this program. And that's why I accepted." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hums. "So that's how it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been keeping my eyes on you for a long time. But it is really hard since we are both busy and our music is so different. I don't know how to approach you," Jongdae sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You dummy." Chanyeol leans closer, landing a kiss on Jongdae's forehead. "We both love music. You can always start there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol adds, "Do you want to work with me again? I really enjoy making music with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smiles. "Definitely. I love you, Chanyeol."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Jongdae."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Talk to me &amp; follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/b2utifulife">twitter @b2utifulife!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>